Cestus III
Cestus III was a planet near the border between the United Federation of Planets and the Gorn Hegemony. It was referred to as Inner Eliar by the Gorn. ( , ) :Decipher lists the planet as being located in the Alpha Quadrant, whereas Star Charts lists the planet as being in the Beta Quadrant. History Animals similar to dinosaurs existed on Cestus III in the distant past. ( ) Starfleet first discovered Cestus III in 2258 when it was charted by the . ( ) In 2267, the Federation established the Cestus III outpost there, unaware of Gorn claims in that region of space. ( ) :Startrek.com gives the dispute date as 2366. It is unclear if this is a typo or if there was another dispute over the planet in that year. A Gorn Alliance starship, the Gress'sril assaulted the planet in 2267, in what became known as the Cestus III Massacre, after which the vessel was pursued by a Federation starship, namely the . The outpost was destroyed by the Gorn, and all personnel lost, despite the unintentional warning of an accidental time traveler from the 24th century. The Federation could be forgiven for not knowing of the Gorn claim to the planet; it was situated on the edge of Gorn territory and little effort had been made by the Gorn to settle on its surface or substantiate the claim. ( }}, ) left|thumb|The Surface of Cestus III (2267) Following intervention by the Metrons, the Gorn ceded Cestus III to the Federation. The planet became a thriving colony world over the course of the next century, with several cities springing up across the planet, including Pike City (the capital), Johnson City, Lakeside, , Palombo, Port Shangri-La, and Prairieview, and eventually was elevated above its colony status to become a member in its own right. ( ) Many of the colonists, during the 23rd century, began to experiment with crossbreeding fruits from Earth with some of the local plants which ultimately resulted in the production of wines, liquors and other agricultural products which were unique to Cestus III. Attempts to trade with the Gorn or exploit the planet's mineral wealth met with limited success, although the economy was sufficiently diverse and productive enough for the colonists to produce all of their basic needs. The planet experienced a significant population explosion in 2370 when, following the formal end of the Federation-Cardassian War, Cestus III accepted a quarter-million people displaced by the establishment of the Demilitarized Zone. ( , ) The old Earth sport baseball saw a renaissance on Cestus III in 2371, with the establishment of the Cestus Baseball League along with Pike City Pioneers. ( , ) The sport of marathon running also played an important role here. ( ) In 2374, the Gorn Hegemony faced a coup d'etat, and the rebellious warrior caste launched a surprise invasion of Cestus. Fortunately, the rebellion was short-lived, and Gorn forces withdrew to their own territory. ( ) '' baseball team.]] In 2379, Cestus Governor Nanietta Bacco launched a successful campaign for the office of President of the United Federation of Planets, following the unexpected resignation of her predecessor, President Min Zife. Bacco was succeeded as Governor of Cestus III by former Lieutenant Governor Yrolla Gari. President Bacco returned to Cestus III to throw out the first pitch of the 2380 Cestus Baseball League season. President Bacco was an avid follower of the Pike City Pioneers. ( ; ) ''Online'' timeline In 2389, the Treaty of Cestus III brought about a unique way to settle a conflict between the Gorn Hegemony and the Klingon Empire - a baseball game between the Gorn and the Pike City Pioneers. The Gorn's team, the genetically-enhanced S'Yahazah City Talons, proved to be more than a match for the Pioneers until the eighth inning, when a Gorn pitcher, succumbing to the effects of Meridor-drugged water, drunkenly revealed himself as an Undine infiltrator. Despite the Talons' large lead, the game was given to the Pioneers and the Gorn Hegemony was forced to back down after other races told them to back off. (The Needs of the Many) Federation President Aennik Okeg visited Cestus III on his first state trip, occurring in 2392. The planet also had the Federation's diplomatic team, led by Alexander Rozhenko, who attempted to negotiate a cease fire between the Gorn Hegemony and Klingon Empire. ( ) In 2399, Okeg uses Cestus III in an example of a location reachable using the Federation's newly opened transwarp network. ( ) The world was invaded by the Klingon and Gorn in 2408. Despite Starfleet protests, the residents refused to leave. ( ) ''Destiny'' timeline Cestus III saw a significant influx of refugees following the Borg Invasion of 2381. It was also the destination of Kovlessa, a refugee vessel which falsely claimed to have been turned away at planet Zalda, sparking a brief diplomatic crisis between Zalda and the Federation. The was dispatched to provide additional aid. ( ) Geography Much of the planet's southern hemisphere was dominated by a large bowl-shaped continent which had a single mountain range, the Coronado Mountains, running along its middle. In the northern hemisphere, there were several island continents. Most settlements could be found on the coast of the large southern continent. ( ) Ranges *Coronado Mountains *Ssoref Mountains Settlements *Pike City *Port Shangri-la * *New Jericho *New Fargo *Lakeside *Johnson City * *Prairieview *Two Rivers *Rupertville *Wagnerston *Bowerston Points of Interest *Shackleford Observatory *Moran Mining *Institute for Human-Gorn Relations Natural History The climate of Cestus III was often dry; however, temperatures around the equator rarely rose above 30 degrees Celsius and what few storms the planet experienced were often mild and provided needed moisture. ( ) Greelaks were a reptilian species native to Cestus III. ( ) Noted Cestians *Nanietta Bacco *Roberto Corsi *Vicenzo Farrenga *Yrolla Gari *Miranda Kadohata *Esperanza Piñiero *Kasidy Yates *Kornelius Yates *Blaithin Lipinski References * External links * Category:Planets Category:Federation colonies Category:Federation worlds Category:Third planets Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets